Heleus News Service Reports
The Heleus News Service broadcasts a series of news relating the colonization effort of the Andromeda Initiative in the Heleus Cluster. The news mostly relates to Pathfinder Ryder's exploration and accomplishments. Breaking News are stored by location and alphabetical order but are only unlocked after the completion of specific missions. Aya After completion of Task: The Angaran Initiative. Civky Broadcast after completion of The Journey to Meridian. Elaaden Broadcast after completion of Settling Elaaden. Broadcast after first visit of Ryder on Elaaden. Broadcast after completion of Search for the Stolen Remnant Drive Core. Broadcast after completion of Gray Matter. Broadcast after completion of Hard Luck. Eos Broadcast after completion of A Better Beginning. Broadcast after completion of Doesn't Add Up. Broadcast after completion of Task: Naming the Dead. Broadcast after completion of Defeating the Kett. Broadcast after completion of A Better Beginning. Broadcast after completion of Jaal Ama Darav: Friend or Foe?. Broadcast after completion of A Better Beginning. H-047C Broadcast after completion of The Remnant Tiller. Broadcast after completion of Turian Ark: Lost But Not Forgotten, depends on who is chosen to become turian Pathfinder. If Avitus becomes Pathfinder The turian ark has been found. But the turian Pathfinder, Macen Barro, was reportedly killed shepherding the ark planetside. Former spectre Avitus Rix is now expected to assume the role of Pathfinder. ---- If Avitus refuses to become Pathfinder The turian ark has been found. But the turian Pathfinder, Macen Barro, was reportedly killed shepherding the ark planetside. Former spectre Avitus Rix was widely speculated to replace Barro as Pathfinder—but has not been seen since the Natanus was recovered.}} Habitat 7 Broadcast after completion of Planetside, depends on who is chosen to become the next Pathfinder. Havarl Broadcast after completion of A Dying Planet. Broadcast after first visit of Ryder on Havarl. Hyperion Kadara Broadcast after first visit of Ryder on Kadara. Broadcast after completion of A People Divided. Broadcast after completion of Healing Kadara's Heart Broadcast after completion of Settling Kadara. Broadcast after first visit of Ryder on Kadara. Broadcast after completion of High Noon, depends on who takes control of Kadara Port. If Collective seizes power Showdown on Kadara. Rivals vie for power on the exile port. After a bitter fight with their rival Outcasts, the Collective has now claimed control of Kadara. Outcast leader Sloane Kelly was killed by sniper fire when the Collective seized power. ---- If Outcasts keep control Showdown on Kadara. Rivals vie for power on the exile port. After a bitter fight with their Collective rivals, the Outcasts have now claimed control of Kadara. The Collective leader known as the Charlatan has now been identified as Reyes Vidal, a notorious smuggler. Vidal is on the run as Kadara security tightens under Outcast leader Sloane Kelly.}} Meridian Broadcast after completion of The World is Waiting, depends on who is chosen to become the next Pathfinder. Broadcast after completion of Meridian: The Way Home. Nexus Broadcast after completion of Task: The Nexus Exchange. Broadcast after completion of Task: Traitor or Victim?. Broadcast after completion of Meridian: The Way Home, depends on who is chosen to become the next Pathfinder. Broadcast directly when Pathfinder Ryder accesses the Nexus. Broadcast after completion of The Firefighters only if Knight ended up dead. Broadcast directly when Pathfinder Ryder accesses the Nexus. Broadcast after completion of Life on the Frontier. Broadcast directly when Pathfinder Ryder accesses the Nexus. Broadcast after completion of Search for the Stolen Remnant Drive Core. If the Remnant Core is given to the krogan After a high-profile exile, krogan are returning to the Nexus. The krogan have been welcomed back into the Initiative after officials accepted their push for equal status. Clan leader Nakmor Morda welcomed the support and resources New Tuchanka will now receive. "It's about time," she said. ---- If the Remnant Core is given to the Initiative The Initiative has found the salarian ark. Reports suggest the Paarchero was intercepted by kett forces in the Tafeno System. Reached for comment, officials refused to provide any details on the status of the ark or its inhabitants. But they do confirm the salarian Pathfinder survived. Amid confusion and questions, the Nexus now braces for a potential influx of salarian settlers.}} Broadcast after completion of Epilogue: Home and Away, depends on who is named Ambassador. If August Bradley is named August Bradley has been named interim ambassador to the Nexus. The outpost leader and Alliance retiree was deemed by many observers to be a safe choice for the post. ---- If Moshae Sjefa is named Moshae Sjefa has been named interim ambassador to the Nexus. The appointment of the angaran leader is heralded as a smart political move, given the Milky Way species' alien status in Heleus. ---- If the Nakmor Morda is named Nakmor Morda has been named interim ambassador to the Nexus. Morda and her clan, along with nearly all krogan aboard the Nexus, left to found their own colony after Nexus leadership was unable to meet their demands for equal say in Initiative affairs. Both sides herald the move as a positive step towards restoring trust between the Nexus and krogan. ---- If Pathfinder Hayjer is named The salarian Pathfinder has been named interim ambassador to the Nexus. Hayjer took over the role of Pathfinder after his predecessor died at the hands of the kett. Initiative director Jarun Tann lauded the appointment. "Hayjer keeps the position—and timeline—in the Nexus family," he said. ---- If Pathfinder Raeka is named The salarian Pathfinder has been named interim ambassador to the Nexus. Raeka earned numerous accolades for her combat role against the kett. Initiative director Jarun Tann lauded the appointment. "Raeka keeps the position—and timeline—in the Nexus family," he said.}} Broadcast directly when Pathfinder Ryder accesses the Nexus. Broadcast after completion of Task: Missing Scientists. Broadcast directly when Pathfinder Ryder accesses the Nexus. Broadcast after completion of Nakmor Drack: A Future for our People, depends on Spender's fate. If Spender if exiled William Spender, Assistant Director of Colonial Affairs, has been fired after he was caught stealing supplies from the Nexus and smuggling them to exiles. Spender was himself exiled from the Nexus for his crimes. His whereabouts are currently unknown. ---- If Spender if placed into custody William Spender, Assistant Director of Colonial Affairs, has been fired after he was caught stealing supplies from the Nexus and smuggling them to exiles. Spender is currently in custody awaiting disciplinary action.}} Broadcast directly when Pathfinder Ryder accesses the Nexus. Broadcast after completion of The Little Things That Matter. Broadcast directly when Pathfinder Ryder accesses the Nexus. Broadcast directly when Pathfinder Ryder accesses the Nexus. Broadcast directly when Pathfinder Ryder accesses the Nexus. Tafeno Broadcast after completion of Hunting the Archon, depends on who is saved by Pathfinder. If the krogan scouts are saved The Initiative has found the salarian ark. Reports suggest the Paarchero was intercepted by kett forces in the Tafeno System. Reached for comment, officials refused to provide any details on the status of the ark or its inhabitants. But they do confirm the salarian Pathfinder has died. Amid confusion and questions, the Nexus now braces for a potential influx of salarian settlers. ---- If Pathfinder Raeka is saved The Initiative has found the salarian ark. Reports suggest the Paarchero was intercepted by kett forces in the Tafeno System. Reached for comment, officials refused to provide any details on the status of the ark or its inhabitants. But they do confirm the salarian Pathfinder survived. Amid confusion and questions, the Nexus now braces for a potential influx of salarian settlers.}} Valay Broadcast after completion of Cora Harper: At Duty's Edge. Voeld Broadcast after completion of Uncovering the Past. Broadcast after completion of Meet the Resistance. Broadcast after completion of Settling Voeld. Broadcast after completion of A Trail of Hope. Category:Andromeda Initiative Category:Heleus News Services Category:Background